Cuando dices que me amas
by FELOPOH XD
Summary: la vida puede puede ser amigable si se mira de modo positivo sin embargo, ¿ podrá Kurt tomar la decisión correcta?...una historia que recorrerá el pasado de esta pareja...
1. Chapter 1

Hola mundoooo...como estan espero que bien...bueno esta historia nacio de un mini sueño y de unas ganas inhumanas de hacer una historia con esta pareja...emmm antesuna pequeña aclaracion, esta historia demorare en actualizar los siguentes caps porque aun escribo otra historia y no quiero dejarlo en stand by espero puedan entender...emmm...bueno como ya es medio costumbre en mi desde hace poquito heheh este cap tendra un song fic casi en el final...espero les guste...

* * *

><p>Cuando dices que me amas:<p>

Las hermosas luces de Nueva York se apoderaban de la noche que placida gobernaba los cielos de toda América. La vista desde mi departamento permitía que todo se viera maravilloso, pronto vino a mí un pequeño escalofrió al recordar el importante paso que daría mañana.

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que me marche junto con Blaine de lima, Ohio. Estudie diseño en vestuario al llegar a esta gran ciudad, a los tres primeros años comencé a hacerme famoso por varios diseños que había realizado. Ya al haber egresado de la universidad, era una de las personas más reconocidas en todo norte América. Blaine por su lado, se dedico a realizar algunas audiciones en Broadway donde triunfo al poco tiempo. Nuestras vidas eran perfectas, pues lo teníamos todo.

Una noche, hace unos 2 meses atrás, en un restaurant bastante lujoso me pidió matrimonio, al que no pude negarme pues lo amaba demasiado como para dejar pasar esta oportunidad. A la semana ya todo nuestro círculo de amigos lo sabían, mi padre junto Carole igual estaba informados. La boda se celebraría dentro de unos meses más, ya que, éramos jóvenes con un gran futuro por delante y no teníamos prisa.

El estornudo de mi padre a mi espalda me distrajo de los pensamientos que llevaba hilando hace ya unas cuantas horas atrás, me gire para poder verlo, se le notaba algo cansado, se acerco a mí para abrazarme, acto que imite de buena forma. Nos separamos al rato para conversar.

- No puedo creerlo – comienza – mi hijo…mi Kurt…se casa mañana – se le veía algo emocionado, deje caer unas pequeñas lagrimas de alegría al oír esas palabras tan tiernas – solo espero hijo, que sea el único, pues no queremos que tomes una decisión muy apresurada – le miro algo extrañado, mi padre desde el momento en que se entero de mis nupcias con Blaine, ha intentado hacerme cambiar de opinión pues cree que casarse a esta edad es un poco inconsciente e inmaduro.

- Papa – le dije posando una mano en su hombro sobándolo con cuidado – si no me quisiese casar le hubiese dicho a Blaine que aun no era el tiempo quizás – bajo mi mirada hasta la mano donde llevaba la argolla que Blaine me había obsequiado el día de su propuesta- le amo papa, jamás creí amar a una persona tanto como lo amo a él –ambos sonreímos y otra vez me abrazo.

- Eso es lo que quería escuchar – me da un beso en la frente, como los que daba mama antes de fallecer –tu madre estaría muy orgullosa – dijo algo melancólico, sin embargo no dejo que eso lo desanimara - bueno que esperamos, tienes…bueno debemos ir a dormir, mañana es el gran día – le sonrió cariñoso, y nos vamos hasta nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Como casi cuentos de hadas, me despierto por el exquisito trinar de unas avecillas que están fuera en el balcón de mi pieza. Me levanto algo perezoso hasta la ventana que separa mi cuarto del la selva de cemento. Por fin, hoy comenzaba una nueva etapa en la que ya no estaría solo, sino que cada vez que tuviese algún problema Blaine siempre estaría para cuidarme y velar por cada uno de mis inconvenientes.

Cuando voy llegando a la cocina, veo a Carole con un hermoso pijama color damasco quien preparaba algo para ella y también para mi padre.

- Buenos días – le digo acercándome para darle un beso en su mejilla - ¿qué tal dormiste? – le pregunto tomando asiento frente el mesón de la cocina.

- Buenos para ti – dijo con una sonrisa de madre cariñosa – de maravilla, esa cama que tienes hace milagros para la espalda – dijo ella entre risas, yo reí por su comentario igual – y ¿Cómo te sientes?...imagino que algo nervioso – me mira algo intrigada por saber que pensaba de este día - cuando me case con tu padre las manos me sudaban y mi estomago sentía que se me daba vueltas – dijo ella tomando asiento frente a mi bebiendo algo de café.

- Bueno, debo decir – comienzo a jugar algo nervioso con las manos – estoy algo ansioso y perturbado si podría decirlo de alguna forma – dije esbozando una sonrisa – de un momento me siento en el aire y de pronto los nervios me juegan en contra; es como si tuviera miedo a equivocarme – Carole me extiende una de sus manos para tomar la mía.

- Cariño, es común este tipo de nerviosismo, pero créeme cuando te digo que el amor que logro ver en tus ojos, es el más sincero y puro que hay visto en años y estoy segura que no te has equivocado, el es el indicado… - me sonríe amistosa, después, se levanta para ponerse a mi lado y dedicarme un abrazo muy tierno, luego recoge una bandeja donde llevaba el desayuno de papa.

Las horas pasan algo rápidas, aun quedaban cosas por hacer. Debía retirar mi traje, junto con el de mis padres y organizar unas cuantas cosas en el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la boda.

Ya con la ropa en mi poder, subí a mi vehículo para dirigirme hasta la iglesia que se veía algo llena por algunos periodistas que desde hace unas semanas han estado cubriendo todo el asunto de mi matrimonio. A lo lejos pude divisar A Finn, quien me saludo agitando su brazo enérgico, camine hasta donde se encontraba para saludarlo.

- ¡que hay hermano! – dijo alegre - espero estés listo para tu gran día – me dedico una sonrisa algo chistosa.

- Wow…si – le digo mientras voy entrando al local para ver cómo va quedando todo – me siento algo nervioso, pero nada terrible aun – le pongo una de mis caras de drama queen ya recurrentes en mi, el solo se ríe.

- Me alegro por ti – me empuja con el hombro algo rudo, yo le devuelvo el gesto aun más fuerte. Ambos reímos como tontos un rato.

Después de haber revisado todo, y de arreglar algunas pequeñas cosas volví a mi auto junto con Finn, quien quería que lo pasara a dejar a casa de su nueva novia. Una chica de estatura promedio un poco más alta que Rachel, de piel blanca casi como la mía. Ya a las afuera del edificio mi hermano baja con cuidado de no chocar con nadie en la salida, se despide con un ademan de manos y enseguida, desaparece tras la puerta del lugar.

De vuelta en casa, al fin, dejo con cuidado la ropa y dispongo del tiempo que queda para poder arreglarme, pues _para ser bella hay que ver estrellas_. Me encontraba entrando al baño cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar como loco, me acerque rápido para ver que podría ser. Un mensaje de Blaine que me preguntaba cómo había amanecido y que estaba ansioso por que llegara la hora de nuestra unión. Sonreí, le mande un mensaje dejándole claro que me encontraba muy bien, que había ido a retirar los trajes y que fui a la iglesia para coordinar algunas cosas, y ya para finalizar, le dije que lo quería y que también estaba emocionado porque llegara el momento.

Me ducho tomándome mi respectivo espacio, luego salgo con una toalla anudada a la altura de mi cintura y otra sobre mis hombros con la que me iba secando el pelo. Tome asiento frente mi tocador, donde dejaba mis cremas y algunas lociones para el cuerpo.

Ya después de embetunarme con ellas, fui directo hasta el salón para buscar mi vestimenta. Era de un color crema con algunos detalles en negro, por supuesto el pantalón era del mismo color, la camisa de un color durazno pálido y una pajarita que le hacia juego.

Salgo de mi habitación ya listo, con un peinado bastante sofisticado y apropiado para la ocasión. La mirada de mi padre era de puro orgullo al igual que la de Carole. Ambos se me acercaron para abrazarme.

- Gracias – les digo mientras poso mis brazos alrededor de ambos – gracias por todos sus consejos y cariños…y por estar hoy en este día tan especial para mí – unas pequeñas lágrimas recorren mi rostro en estos momentos, mi padre saca de sus bolsillos un pañuelo, con el cual limpia mis lágrimas.

- Solo queremos que lo disfrutes – dice de pronto Carole tomándome del brazo – no todos los días se casa un exitoso diseñador de alta costura – los tres reímos animados.

- Bueno – interrumpe mi papa – es hora – extiende su mano derecha hacia adelante para que avance, ya sin dudarlo mas camino dejando todo atrás.

De camino a la iglesia, los recuerdos de mi infancia comenzaron a aparecer como en fotos, luego las de primaria y secundaria, donde viví momentos tanto malos como buenos, hasta llegar a uno de los recuerdos que mas enterrado tenía en mis recuerdos, de pronto el sonido de una risa aparece entre mis pensamientos dejándome algo frio y confuso… ¿Por qué te recordé justo hoy?

La iglesia estaba llena de público, familiares, amigos y hasta los fastidiosos periodistas y paparazis, sin embargo ya nada podría arruinar este día ni ponerme de mal humor. Mi padre bajo junto con Carole ya frente de la entrada, ella avanzo hasta la puerta del lugar, mientras que mi padre se detuvo frente mi puerta, abrí despacio manteniendo algo de suspenso hasta abrirla en su totalidad. Apenas salgo, todo público comenzó a gritar mi nombre en forma de alabanzas, los flashes de las cámaras también comenzaron prontamente.

Cogí del brazo a mi padre, para luego comenzar a caminar con un ramo en la mano hasta la iglesia. Ya estando en la entrada, mi llegada se vio avistada por la marcha nupcial que sonaba algo fuerte. A cada paso que daba, las miradas de familiares, conocidos, y amigos, se posaron sobre mí. Por supuesto la mirada de Blaine también se posaba en mi de forma romántica que casi me derrite.

Ya en el estrado, papa me besa la frente y luego se acerca para decirle algo a mi novio quien solo sonrió. Tome su mano con algo de ansias, el solo la aprieta como diciéndome _todo esta bien amor, hoy es nuestro día._

**(N/A: When you tell that you love me...Dianna Ross ft. Westlife)**

**_I wanna call the stars _**

**_ Down from the sky  
>I wanna live a day<br>That never dies  
>I wanna change the world<br>Only for you  
>All the impossible<br>I wanna do  
><em>**- Estamos aquí reunidos – comienza el párroco con su discurso- para unir a esta gran pareja, Kurt Hummel y Blaine Anderson en santo matrimonio - nos sonríe – estas almas gemelas decidieron compartir sus vidas para atravesar, sin ningún problema, las pruebas u obstáculos que dios nos pone en el camino – entre lazo mis dedos con los de Blaine – juntos, viajaran atraves de una nueva aventura y deberán respetarse y amarse para toda la vida – se acerca ahora un poco hacia nosotros – sus votos por favor - Blaine es el primero en comenzar.

**_I wanna hold you close _****_  
>Under the rain<br>I wanna kiss your smile  
>And feel the pain<br>I know what's beautiful  
>Looking at you<br>In a world of lies  
>You are the truth<em>**

- Kurt, amor de mi vida – comienza con una mirada dulce – hemos pasado estos últimos años juntos, demostrándole al mundo, que a pesar de nuestra condición sexual y los malos tratos de la sociedad, en general, que somos fuertes y más unidos que nunca, ahora que estarás en mi vida para siempre – no puedo contener algunas lagrimas que se escapan rebeldes de mis ojos, posa una de sus manos en mi rostro para limpiarlas con delicadeza.

**_And baby _****_  
>Everytime you touch me<br>I become a hero  
>I'll make you safe<br>No matter where you are  
>And bring you<br>Everything you ask for  
>Nothing is above me<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm shining like a candle in the dark<br>When you tell me that you love me_**

- Bien, Kurt es tu turno – dice el párroco dándome el pie de inicio.

- Blaine, son tantos los buenos momentos que hemos vivido en estos últimos años – tomo sus manos con fuerza – que no puedo ya enumerarlos – me sonríe – solo quería hacerte saber que te quiero y que espero jamás cambien estos sentimientos - de pronto la risa que había escuchado en mis pensamientos hace un rato cobra vida otra vez dejando ver su rostro. Al parecer es obvia mi reacción pues Blaine me mira algo preocupado.

**_I wanna make you see _****_  
>Just what I was<br>Show you the loneliness  
>And what it does<br>You walked into my life  
>To stop my tears<br>Everything's easy now  
>I have you here <em>**

- ¿estás bien? – se me acerca para sostener mi cara unos segundos.

- Si si – dije rápido – solo…es la emoción - la mayoría del público deja salir un pequeña risita – te amo – le digo casi en susurro, solo para que el escuche.

- Blaine Anderson – comienza otra vez el cura - ¿prometes cuidar y proteger a Kurt, amarlo y respetarlo como se lo merece? – pregunta mirando a Blaine quien tenía un radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

**_And baby _****_  
>Everytime you touch me<br>I become a hero  
>I'll make you safe<br>No matter where you are _**

- Si, acepto – dice el mirándome.

- Y tu Kurt ¿aceptas a Blaine para amarlo y respetarlo, cuidar de él en la enfermedad y ser su hombro de apoyo en tiempos difíciles? – me mira ahora, de la misma forma que a Blaine.

- Si, acepto – el rostro de un joven secundario que habito en su escuela aparece de pronto en su imaginación. _Porque apareces ahora en mis pensamientos._

**_And bring you _****_  
>Everything you ask for<br>Nothing is above me  
>I'm shining like a candle in the dark<br>When you tell me that you love me _**

- Pues ya no me queda nada más que decir algo que se ha vuelto rutinario para nosotros los párrocos – dice en modo de chiste, la audiencia se ríe por el comentario – si existe alguien en este establecimiento que se oponga a esta unión…que hable ahora o que caye para siempre… - me sentí muy nervioso en el momento cuando el sacerdote dijo eso. Sin embargo, nadie objeto nada, pude respiras después de unos segundos.

- Bueno pues los declaro…

**_In a world without you _****_  
>I would always hunger<br>All I need is your love to make me stronger _**

- Detengan esta boda…yo me opongo – una voz masculina algo agitada y ronca hace eco en toda la sala, me giro lentamente pues creo saber de quién proviene esa voz – por favor, no lo hagas– apenas di mi cuerpo vuelta hacia la entrada de la iglesia, la figura bien formada de Sam comenzó a acercarse hasta nosotros – Kurt…por favor no cometas una estupidez de la cual te puedes arrepentir.

- Disculpe jovencito – dice el párroco a mis espaldas – pero ¿Quién eres tú?

**_And baby _****_  
>Everytime you touch me<br>I become a hero  
>I'll make you safe<br>No matter where you are_**

- Soy Sam Evans, y he venido desde Tenesse solo para detener esta locura – ahora es a mí a quien mira – por favor Kurt, no cometas el error de tu vida, quizás en el pasado no hice bien las cosas, pero quiero enmendarlas – decía mientras se acercaba mas y mas al estrado, ya estando a unos cuantos metros se detiene para continuar – el no te dará todo lo que yo te puedo ofrecer - aun se notaba algo agitado – yo te amo, y no he podido olvidarme de ti desde que te fuiste sin despedirte – ahora todas las miradas se encontraban sobre mí, no sabía que decir o como actuar, me extiende su mano para solo decir algo antes de terminar – y que me dices ¿vienes conmigo? – levanto un poco la cabeza para mirar a mi padre, luego a Carole, mis amigos, familiares y conocidos, finalmente me detengo en Blaine, quien aun no sale del su estado de shock. Doy un paso hacia adelante, se lo que tengo que hacer.

**_And bring you _****_  
>Everything you ask for<br>Nothing is above me  
>I'm shining like a candle in the dark<br>When you tell me that you love me_**

**_You love me_**  
><strong><em>When you tell me that you love me<em>**

- Sam yo…

* * *

><p>bueno. asi ha quedado espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi ehheheh...se que soy mala persona por dejarlo asi pero creanme que mas adelante se pondra mejor...ahora por el momento espero reviews...adios que pasen unas excelentes festividades...y como no recordarles que festejen hasta que se les salgan los ojos ehheheh...el proximo año sera el mejor...eso creo...bxsss :D<p> 


	2. Cuando te conocí

Hola, bueno creo que lo prometido es deuda dicen algunos. Esta historia nació de mi ocio en el verano escuchando la canción When you tell me that you love, que use para el capítulo introductorio, ahora algunas pequeñas aclaraciones: hay muchas personas que me han preguntado si la historia continuara de donde quedo, pero para solo despejar dudas les diré que tendrán que leerse la historia completa para saber como termina xDD...lo siento pero así se me ocurrió.

Otra cosa, el fanfic esta ambientado en la tercera temporada, pensé hacerla desde la segunda pero eso implicaba alargar aun mas la historia y ademas por mi luto al no haber quedado Kurt en NYADA, prefería solo tomar la ultima temporada. Ahora a lo que vinieron, espero disfruten de esta historia como siempre, agradesco sus comentarios y/o inbox que me dejan hehehe...esop saludos a todos.

* * *

><p>Cuando te conocí: La Audición<p>

Mañana definitivamente seria el día, debía a como dé lugar encajar en ese instituto. Ser el nuevo siempre trae desventajas y sobre todo si pareces muy nuevecito en el lugar.

Hace más de unos meses que mis padres me dijeron que nos mudaríamos a Lima Ohio por más oportunidades de trabajo para papá ya que recientemente nuestra situación económica ha empeorado bastante, y que además, un cambio de aires para la familia seria algo bastante bueno. Pero para ellos era tan fácil decir que nos cambiábamos. Ellos no perderían a sus amigos de toda la vida, con los cuales compartió bromas, llantos y el gusto por los comics y/o la ciencia ficción.

Cuando llegamos, aun no podía creer que pude dejar atrás todo. Durante todo el tiempo que duro la mudanza no hable con nadie. Ni con mis hermanitos, quienes a pesar de no tener la culpa de nada, me dolía el hecho de que a ellos no les importara el cambiarnos. Tal vez, el hecho de haber sido el primero y de haber crecido en mi pueblo natal, sentía más nostalgia que la que podrían sentir ellos. En fin, las semanas pasaron y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Caminando una tarde, por un parque que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa mientras observaba a mis hermanos jugar, un chico de piel muy pálida, un poco más bajo que yo, de pelo castaño y de ropa extravagante me pregunto si le podía decir la hora.

- Son – levante un poco la mano derecha para poder ver mi reloj de pulsera – un cuarto para las siete – le dije retomando su mirada - ¿estás atrasado? – pregunte, y al instante me sentí tonto pues, ¿Qué me importaba saberlo?

- Quede de juntarme con mi padre para ver un asunto del instituto – espetó como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida – y como veras, el aun no llega… - dijo mientras se cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho y ponía los ojos en blanco.

- Ah, ya veo – le respondí poniendo mis manos en los bolsillos. De pronto me sentí incomodo, puesto que, ya ninguno de los dos decía nada.

- Bueno gracias – rompió el silencio dándose vuelta para marcharse.

Se alejo no mucho de donde me encontraba. Tomo asiento en una banca mientras esperaba, seguían pasando los minutos y aun se encontraba solo, y yo, con muchas ganas de hablar con alguien, además, ¿no era mejor comenzar a sociabilizar?

- Disculpa – le interrumpí sus pensamientos - ¿puedo sentarme contigo? – me miro con cierta extrañeza.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto él, ahora, algo descolocado.

- Que si me…

- Si, si se lo que dijiste….es solo que me parece extraño – soltó una sonrisa algo nerviosa – no muchos se atreven – sonrió de medio lado, yo solo fruncí el ceño, sin embargo no dije nada - debes ser nuevo en el pueblo.

- ¿Se me nota?- pregunte acomodándome a su lado.

- Solo un poco – ríe ahora con un poco mas de confianza. Yo también lo hago – y que te trajo a este _maravilloso lugar_ – levanto sus dedos simulando comillas mientras enfatizaba sus últimas palabras.

- Mis padres – respondí – han venido a lima porque creen que habrá buenos proyectos laborales para ellos – dije sin más.

- Ya veo – respondió algo comprensivo – y… ¿eres solo tú y tus padres? – preguntó curioso.

- No – le sonrío y luego miro a mis hermanos que juegan cerca de los columpios – ves a esos dos chicos de allá – se los señalo, el solo asiente – son mis hermanitos – le cuento orgulloso de ambos, justo cuando digo eso se nos acercan y saludan a mi acompañante – este hombrecito es Stevie – digo chocando mis puños con el – y esta princesita – ella sonríe tierna – se llama Stacy – ambos saludan al chico y luego se van para seguir disfrutando de su juego.

- Que tiernos son – comenta después que se han ido jugar – en mi caso – comienza- hace muy poco, papa contrajo matrimonio con una mujer que es un amor de persona – dice divertido – ella tiene un hijo que es de mi edad y asiste a mi mismo instituto – se queda pensativo unos segundos, pero luego vuelve a sonreír – una familia como cualquiera – se cruza de piernas mientras poza sus manos en ellas.

- Por cierto – caigo en la cuenta de que había mencionado un instituto – ¿donde estudias? – dije algo apresurado pues, si iba al mismo que iría yo, quizás no me aburra tanto el primer día.

- Instituto Mckenly High – dice serio – el peor lugar al que puedas ir – me sentí feliz por un momento, luego, trague saliva –…por lo menos para mí…- se aclara un poco al ver mi reacción - aunque los profesores…la mayoría…son buenos tutores y te enseñan cosas valiosas – sonríe después de un rato.

- Que coincidencia – respondí después de que termino de hablar – yo entrare al mismo instituto – el parecía algo contento, quizás se encuentra igual que yo, deseoso de tener un amigo – demonios se me olvidaba – me reí unos segundo – soy Sam…Sam Evans – extendí mi mano.

- Kurt Hummel, próximo para salir de este pueblo – respondió muy seguro, estrechando a la vez con fuerza su mano contra la mía.

- Mucho gusto – le sonreí – es bueno saberlo pues, debo llamarte de algún modo el día que comencemos las clases – le sonrío y tan pronto termino de hablar, casi como si hubiese tocado un tema muy delicado, se gira para verme con detención.

- no creo que sea buena idea – dijo tajante, poniéndose rápidamente de pie. Le mire extrañado – no es que no aprecie lo que me dices…es…es solo…

- es porque soy el chico nuevo – le respondí, pensando que esa sería su respuesta. Sabía desde un principio que esto de mudarnos era algo malo.

- ¿Qué? – pregunta frunciendo el ceño – es decir, no me importa que seas el niño nuevo me gustaría ser tu amigo, es solo que…

- Kurt – el susodicho se voltea, llamando también mi atención – siento el retraso – un hombre maduro, con mirada triste y algo canoso, se acerco hasta nosotros.

- Hola papá – respondió el besando la mejilla de este – estaba muy preocupado, acaso no pudiste llamar – se le oía algo alterado.

- Tuve un pequeño retraso en la entrega de uno de los vehículos en los que trabajaba y el dinero del celular se me acabo, asique – se encoge de hombros – no tenia como – luego de decir eso se percata de mi presencia y yo, de inmediato me pongo de pie para saludarlo.

- Papá él es… - me queda mirando unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados intentando, me imagino, recordar mi nombre.

- Sam – respondí, el pareció aliviado – soy el chico nuevo – solté una sonrisa nerviosa. Estreche mi mano contra la del padre de mi _amigo._

- Un gusto, Sam – dijo de manera escueta antes de volver con su hijo – bueno ¿estás listo?

- Si, solo déjame decir adiós – le sonrió y luego se devuelve a mi – bueno, creo que ahora si debo marcharme– se ríe – por cierto, mi intención no fue alejarte ni nada – le mire en silencio – esperare en la entrada del instituto si gustas para que te lo enseñe – extendió su mano aun mas sonriente que antes. Estaba feliz, chocamos nuestras manos a modo de saludo.

- Nos veremos entonces –respondí, luego dio media vuelta, comenzando a alejarse del parque con su padre.

Por primera vez, desde que nos mudamos, pude disfrutar de una cena familiar tranquilo. Les conté acerca de este nuevo chico que conocí y que sin duda seriamos buenos amigos.

Mi primer día en McKenly High no pareció partir del todo mal, de hecho, me levante sin ningún tipo de protesta, ducharme y tomar desayuno fue algo que casi no pareció haber ocurrido pues, fue todo tan rápido que no lo note. Hasta el día me predecía que este sería un muy buen comienzo de clases.

Atravesando el estacionamiento y casi llegando a la entrada veo a lo lejos a Kurt, quien parece no haber notado mi llegada. Se encontraba apoyado en una de las puertas del lugar, con unos jeans azules, unas botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas en un color negro, también llevaba puesta una camisa del mismo color que sus botas y una pañoleta de color rojo en su cuello. Aunque ya estaba a una altura en la que podía verme siguió sin notar mi presencia pues, se encontraba haciendo algo en su teléfono.

- Hola Kurt-le dije una vez a su lado. Pegó un pequeño salto llevándose ambas manos al pecho.

- ¡Sam! – me da un golpe en el hombro – me asustaste - reí tras su reacción, y luego el – en fin – dijo moviéndose hacia adentro del instituto.

Caminamos por casi todos los pasillos del lugar. Me enseño, el casino, el patio de comidas, el gimnasio, la cancha de futbol. Me explico también que pertenecía a un grupo de música llamado New Directions, y que lamentablemente en ninguna de sus dos participaciones han podido ganar. Me mostro la sala del Glee club y el auditorio. Me entusiasme por la idea, nunca me he considerado mal cantante y le exprese mis ganas de poder unírmeles. Con una sonrisa, me dijo que necesitaba audicionar y que debía hablar antes que nada con Mr. Shue, el profesor a cargo.

- Y si todo te sale bien – se para frente a mi – serás uno más de nosotros.

- Wow…- sonreí de medio lado – jamás pensé que venir aquí sería tan bueno después de todo – ambos sonreímos.

- Bueno, te dejo, esta es tu sala – dijo él, devolviéndome el papel que habíamos pasado a retirar a la oficina del director, donde tenía mi horario de clase – espero que después podamos almorzar juntos, quizás te presente al grupo completo.

- Por mi está bien – suena la campana – bueno nos vemos – estrechamos las manos y no supe más de él hasta la hora de almuerzo.

Salí de mi primera clase de Historia, y ya con trabajos para la próxima semana. Camine por los pasillos haciendo recuerdo de por dónde me llevo Kurt a la cafetería.

Tras dar vuelta en una esquina choco de frente con una chica, muy inusual. O al menos para mí sí lo era. Tenía una falda larga que casi llegaba al suelo, también traía pulseras oscuras, una remera de un color plomo oscuro, además de eso su pelo corto en un tono rosado.

- ¡qué te pasa idiota! – responde tras nuestro choque – acaso los pasillos no son lo suficientemente grandes como para que andes chocando con la gente – tomo, del suelo, su bolso que se le había caído de su brazo.

- Lo…lo siento – respondí nervioso, ya que, habían ojos de curiosos viéndonos como unos bichos raros – no fue mi intención…yo…

- Vete al diablo – dijo ella dándose vuelta y saliendo de ahí lo más rápido que podía. Me quede viéndola unos segundos hasta que un golpe fuerte me distrajo del camino de esa chica. Kurt se encontraba rodeado por el equipo de hockey, me acerque de a poco hasta él para saludarlo y alcanzar a llegar a la cafetería para comer algo. Mi preocupación aumento cuando uno de los que lo rodeaba lo empuja con fuerza contra los locker cayendo al suelo.

- ¡Hey! - grite, llamando la atención de algunos de los abusadores - ¡que creen que hacen! – empuje a uno de ellos para hacerme camino.

- Y este – pregunto uno de los sujetos alcanzándome el hombro – a caso tienes novio Hummel – me quede paralizado. Volví mi rostro al de Kurt quien estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- No, soy solo un amigo – respondí, haciendo caso omiso de las bromas – y no permitiré que le hagas ningún mal – empuje al tipo, enfureciéndolo en el acto. Se paro como pudo e intento golpearme pero un sujeto de mohicano se interpuso entre él y yo.

- No habían quedado las cosas claras ya – hablo frunciendo el ceño – si volvías a tocarle un solo pelo, te las verías conmigo – respondió autoritario. El jugador solo murmullo algo entre diente antes de hacer una señal para que se fueran de ahí.

- Gracias Puck – la voz de Kurt se oía temblorosa. Me moví un poco hacia el lado pues, la figura de _Puck, _no me dejaba a la vista – y por supuesto a ti Sam – el de mohicano le extiende una mano a su amigo y luego me echa un ojo para examinarme.

- ¿Por qué será que tu cara no me suena? – pregunta después de unos segundos que estuvimos viéndonos – creo que me acordaría de alguien que tenga esa bocaza tuya – hizo mofa de mi boca, la verdad es que no me molesta, he oído cosas peores.

- Soy Sam y soy el nuevo – digo en un tono amigable antes de chocar las manos a modo de saludo.

- Es de Tenesse – habla Kurt un poco mas compuesto – hace poco que vive en Lima Ohio, y se quiere unir a nuestro coro –comenta al otro chico.

- Aha – responde el - ¿estás seguro de querer tal cosa?...- entrecerré los ojos para saber si esa frase escondía algún tipo de insulto pero al ver que no capte la idea, reformula lo que dijo – el glee club a pesar de ser divertido, en algunas ocasiones apesta… - Kurt le da un codazo – …solo a veces… – dijo el tornando los ojos – en fin, nuestro grupo no es muy popular dentro del instituto, de hecho, lo que le paso a Kurt es solo una pequeña parte de lo que le hacen a algunos de nosotros – trague saliva nervioso, comencé seriamente a reformular la idea de entrar al coro.

- Aun así – completó Kurt mirando a su amigo – nos cuidamos todos como una familia – sonríe un poco – es solo mirarnos a nosotros dos – se señalo a él con Puck – éramos enemigos naturales, New Directions ayudo a afinar nuestra convivencia – el aludido puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Kurt. Ambos me sonrieron y aunque por un momento pensé en dejar la idea del coro, quise más que nunca integrar ese grupo, además, ¿que importaba lo que pensaran de mí los demás?

Cuando íbamos caminando por los pasillos a mi siguiente clase, ya que no pudimos almorzar por el tiempo, Puck comento acerca de si me gustaba alguna clase de deporte, respondí que el futbol y que en mi anterior escuela fui quarterback, guiándola a dos victorias consecutivas. De inmediato, me dijo que debía entrar al equipo de futbol donde también había algunos amigos del Glee club, incluyendo al hermano de Kurt, este rueda los ojos un poco aburrido. Una vez fuera de la sala, se despiden y entro a esta, sentándome al lado de la chica con la que había chocado en el pasillo.

- Hola – la saludo bajo, ya que ha entrado nuestro profesor de español – siento lo del receso – ella parece no prestarme atención, entonces se me ocurre quitarle el lápiz de las manos para que me mire aunque sea.

- ¡Devuélvemelo! – grito, dejando la mirada de algunos curiosos sobre nosotros y la del profesor que hacia su clase.

- Quinn – la voz del hombre se le oía dura – por favor guarda silencio, si no quieres ir a detención – sentencio antes de volver a explicar.

- Agf…como sea… - resopló ella antes de volver a sentarse. Quitó ágil el lápiz de mis manos y luego, tomo su asiento y mesa para alejarlos lo mas que podía de mi – y la próxima vez que hagas algo como esto – me mira desafiante – te juro por mi tatuaje de Ryan Seacrest que desinflare tus labios oxigenados – volvió, entonces, a poner atención en clases, dejándome con la boca medio abierta.

A la salida de mi clase de español, intente disculparme con Quinn pero salió antes de que pudiera decir algo. Sin embargo, frente a mi aparecieron dos chicas con uniformes de Cheerios. Una morena y una rubia quien parecía algo perdida, hasta incluso más que yo.

- Dicen que las primeras impresiones son validas para determinar el futuro de un adolecente en la secundaria– comenzó hablando la morena, luego sonrió ponzoñosa – y tu, mi querido boca de trucha, arruinaste la tuya – termina riéndose junto con su amiga.

- Pues tú tampoco empezaste bien – comente con la misma malicia. Punto para mí. O eso creía. Comienza a reírse.

- ¿oh tú crees? – se cruza de brazos mirándome con una ceja levantada – la verdad es que soy una perra – sentenció levantando las manos, como quien dice _no me importa en absoluto_ – y todo el mundo lo sabe, la verdad es que amo eso de mi, finalmente las personas después se acostumbran a esto – dice antes de tomar el meñique de la rubia – por cierto siéntete halagado, eso…fue solo un cumplido – se da media vuelta riéndose con su amiga. Me gire suspirando lo más fuerte que pude.

El resto del día, no pasó nada más emocionante, hasta la salida de clases. Kurt me espero a la salida de clases y me dijo que podía pasar a dejarme a mi casa, por un momento me mostré reticente a la idea pero, después de tanta persistencia, accedí a su petición.

En el camino pudimos hablar un poco más. Me conto que había hablado con sus amigos acerca de incluirme en el grupo y que estaban deseosos de conocerme, también que su profesor me espera mañana en el auditorio después de clases para mi audición. La verdad es que la noticia me tomo como por sorpresa, no creí que fuera tan rápido a audicionar. ¡Es que ni siquiera sabía que podía utilizar!

Una vez fuera de casa, no sé porque, se me ocurrió preguntar sobre lo que había pasado en el parque y si eso tenía que ver con lo que paso hoy en los pasillos.

- No creo que sea el momento para ello – dice cambiando sus ánimos – es complicado.

- Bueno pues, yo no me trago la idea de que sea solo por el Glee club que te torturen – dije preocupado, tomando su hombro en forma de apoyo – quiero que sepas Kurt, que soy tu amigo y puedes decirme lo que quieras – por un momento cruzamos nuestras miradas y en sus ojos solo pude ver dolor, partiéndose mi alma en miles de pedazos.

- Solo temo por tu bienestar – dijo con voz temblorosa – le conté de ti a mi hermano y dijo que era mejor no juntarnos – la mirada se le opaco y yo me quede extrañado, ¿Por qué una persona que no me conoce puede levantar juicios sobre mi? – cree que por mi forma de ser te traerá problemas - _¿forma de ser?_ Fruncí el ceño separándome un poco de él.

- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunte suponiendo una respuesta.

- Mi hermano cree que – hace una pausa para tragar saliva – por ser gay tu tendrás problemas y que huiras lo más rápido de aquí – por un momento quise golpear a ese tarado, ¿cómo lo podía torturar peor que los del equipo de Hockey? Es algo que no creo poder entender.

- Kurt – volví a apoyar mi mano sobre su hombro – yo he tenido amigos gay antes- le respondí sonriendo – mi ex novia, de hecho, tenía uno, que ahora es un muy buen amigo mío – el sonrió finalmente, dejando caer unas lagrimas – y con respecto a lo que diga tu hermano…no le des importancia – parecía estar más tranquilo ahora – yo quiero seguir siendo tu amigo.

- Igual que yo – respondió el, extendiéndome la mano – seremos los mejores – ambos reímos tras su comentario y luego selle aquello chocando nuestras manos.

Esa noche me dormí con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mi primer día de clases y ya tenía cosas por hacer. Debía encargarme de ayudar a Kurt, resolver el tema de mi canción para la audición, también debía aprender nuevos sarcasmos para cuando me tope con la morena, además, tenía ganas de entrar al equipo de futbol y, por supuesto, debía arreglar a como dé lugar mi situación con la chica Punk, la tal Quinn.

Desperté a eso de las seis de la mañana y ya no podía conciliar más el sueño. Los nervios de no saber que canción escoger o si de hacerlo será la adecuada para cantar en una audición, me tenían muy mal.

Me senté frente el computador y me quede revisando mis carpetas de música para saber si me iluminaba a esa hora del día. Era inútil, ninguna canción calzaba con lo que yo quería.

Pasados ya algunos minutos, recordé que no hace mucho, había estado trabajando en una canción. Reviso la carpetas de documentos y encuentro lo que buscaba. Enseguida me puse de pie para buscar mi guitarra y practicar los acordes de esta nueva melodía.

A media hora casi de que pasara el autobús, después de haber ensayado algo al menos la canción, me fui a duchar y luego, voy hacia a la cocina para preparar algo de comer.

Al llegar a la secundaria, me tope con Puck quien apenas me vio se acerco para acompañarme hasta las clases que bien parece compartimos. Me pregunto acerca si había pensado lo de unirme al equipo de futbol y le dije que estaba ansioso por hacerlo.

Pasamos por mi casillero donde retire algunos libros para nuestra primera clase y cuando nos movíamos ya para la sala, a lo lejos vimos aparecer a Quinn.

- Hey Puck – le di un codazo para que me prestara atención - ¿conoces a esa chica? – me quedo mirando con una ceja alzada.

- Lamentablemente si – respondió el – fue la líder de las Cheerios- le mire perplejo – era increíble como con tan solo su presencia todos se hacían a un lado, hasta que se supo de su embarazo – seguía viéndolo incrédulo – nuestra hija – soltó con tanta naturalidad, yo lo miraba impresionado – la quise mucho sabes – dijo ahora un poco herido – pero las cosas no pudieron funcionar bien, y la verdad es que cuando dio a nuestra hija en adopción, con ella se fue todo mi afecto.

- Wow…no…no sé qué decir – me quedo mirando la figura de ella que pasaba junto a nosotros sin vernos.

- No te preocupes – sonrió, mientras empezó a caminar otra vez – además, así es mejor, Puckzila vuelve a las canchas – por nuestro lado pasaban algunas Cheerios que quedaron mirando a Puck y este a ellas – sé que me desean – les dijo a viva voz – las risas coquetas de las chicas fue lo último que escuche antes de entrar en la sala.

La verdad es que las matemáticas nunca fueron mi fuerte. Con este tema de la dislexia, se me hace muy difícil entender a veces lo que hago. Y generalmente cundo pasa que me pierdo o no entiendo o ambas, me comienzo a quedar dormido.

Ya a la salida de clases, en nuestro receso, nos encontramos con Kurt quien venía acompañado de un chico que tenía el pelo brillante de tanta gomina que usaba.

Después de las debidas presentaciones fuimos a almorzar junto New Directions. Cuando llegue a la mesa y vi a la morena junto con la rubia, no sé si sentí pánico o risa.

- Oh pero miren quien está aquí – comenzó de manera ponzoñosa – si no es el boca de trucha del que tanto les hable, cariño de verdad crees poder cantar con esa boca, yo lo veo tan difícil que hasta podrías presentarte para un premio Guinness – rio.

- Santana – una chica de cabello largo, color castaño, y con ropa que parecía que había robado a una bibliotecaria regaño a su compañera – si no te callas así jamás podremos incluir más gente en el grupo y menos podríamos ganar las nacionales este año – la latina se cruzo de brazos y rodo los ojos.

- Bueno, bueno…calmemos nuestros aires – dijo un sujeto más alto que yo – Hola mi nombre es Finn, el Co-capitán del grupo y él hace poco nuevo hermano de Kurt – recordé la tarde anterior, y la ganas insanas de golpearle la cara en ese instante fueron inminentes, sin embargo, era el nuevo y no quería llevar la mala fama, como decía Santana. Distrayéndome de todo, se puso de pie la chica que resulto ser la bibliotecaria – Rachel Berry, la Co-capitana - Me saludo amable – el es Mike y Tina – señalo a los asiáticos – ellos son Artie, Mercedes, Brittany, Santana – los tres primeros agitaron sus manos a modo de saludo, la ultima solo giro la cabeza para sonreír – pudimos haber sido más – retomo la conversación ahora Finn - de no ser porque una de nuestro grupo se salió, por querer llamar la atención a su manera – soltó Finn con cierto disgusto– ¿y tú eras?

- Sam – respondí rápido – un gusto poder conocerlos a todos – sonreí, mostrándoles a todo lo grato que me hacia pertenecer a un grupo.

- Solo esperamos verte en el auditorio esta tarde – comentó Rachel, quien se veía algo emocionada por la idea – y que la pases sin ningún problema tu audición – la chica sonreía a más no poder, dejándome algo nervioso.

- Bueno, creo que será mejor que lo dejen comer – dijo Puck, apareciendo detrás de mi – sino solo será un sueño para el almorzar en esta cafetería – todos se acomodaron para dejarnos espacios a Kurt, Puck, el engominado y a mí.

Luego del descanso, caminaba bajo la compañía de Finn, Mike y Puck, quienes me llevaban hasta los camarines del instituto para presentarme ante la entrenadora de futbol.

Esta a mi llegada, me examina, hace algunas preguntas rutinarias, me pesa y mide, hasta finalmente darme la bienvenida al equipo. Por suerte vine preparado pues, me puso en práctica de inmediato.

Finn era un completo tarado. Aun no podía quitarme de la cabeza las cosas que le dijo a su hermano. En fin, quizás no era malo ni nada de eso, pero creo que no sabe medir lo que dice.

Después de la practica y de ducharme, Salí en compañía de mis amigos hasta la sala del auditorio donde ya algunos de los chicos de New Directions me esperaban.

De entre todos ellos, apareció mi profesor de español, presentándose de inmediato. Una vez hecha toda presentación me anima a subir al escenario.

Acomode algunas de mis cosas en un asiento mientras sacaba la guitarra de su funda, luego, camine en dirección a las escaleras que me harían llegar hasta el escenario.

Alcance un asiento y lo deje casi al centro del lugar, de inmediato me senté acomodando mi guitarra sobre mis piernas. Practique algunas notas ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

- Bueno – dije al terminar de afinar la guitarra – esta canción dudo que la conozcan pues – doy unos golpecitos sobre la superficie de mi instrumento para liberar tensión –la he escrito yo mismo– trague saliva – espero que les guste.

_**(N/A: Beautiful Girl- Chord Overstreet)**_

Un hombre de barba se sienta sobre un piano dentro de la sala dándome las notas de inicio de la canción.

**Can you hear me, barely breathing?  
>As you pass me by you're an angel<br>with that body, got me crazy  
>Without even trying<br>I'm a mess, I'm wrecked  
>don't makes me feel like<strong>

En un comienzo, algunos no parecen entender lo que digo dándome a entender que estoy cantando muy bajo así que elevo un poco mas mi voz. Miro hacia el público que parece no disgustarles lo que he escrito. Como tenia la guitarra sujeta de mis hombros por la correa, me levanto de la silla para pasearme sobre el escenario, mientras sigo cantando.

**Beautiful girl, can you see me falling?  
>All I wanna is you<br>Make me some beautiful work,  
>That my heart is calling, so cut up in you<br>I wish I could care you away  
>And I don't even know your name!<br>****Do you even know, beautiful girl?**

Algunos chicos levantan sus manos aplaudiendo al ritmo de la canción. Seguía con mi constante rasgueado de guitarra acompañado del sujeto en el piano, quien capto rápido la melodía. Santana me veía algo boquiabierta y hasta casi desnudándome con la mirada. La verdad es que no me importo nada.

**Conversations I imagine,  
>For they're in my head and I wake up<br>And I'm dreaming, I am here now, baby in my bed  
>I'm messed, I'm wrecked<br>If I ask, would you say yes?**

Desde una de las esquinas del auditorio me miraba un muy sonriente Kurt, quien parecía complacido. Aunque no se movía o aplaudía como los demás hacían, el solo movía su cabeza suavemente viéndose algo…sacudí mi cabeza despacio. Hice una pausa, que para los demás pareció solo parte de la actuación, dándome tiempo para tragar saliva. De pronto, se abre unas de las puertas de la gran sala dejando ver a Quinn.

**Beautiful girl, can you see me falling?  
>All I wanna is you<br>Make me some beautiful work,  
>That my heart is calling, so cut up in you<br>I wish I could care you away  
>And I don't even know your name!<br>Do you even know you're a beautiful girl?  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah can you see me falling?<br>****Yeah, baby I'm falling!**

El corazón se me acelero, y quize más que nunca hacerle entender que esta canción era para ella. Si, aunque solo llevo dos días de conocerla, siento que nació para ser mia y yo suyo. Alce aun mas mi voz mirándola directo a los ojos, esperando de que pudiera entender el mensaje.

**Can you hear me,  
>That I'm breathing as you pass me by<strong>

Ella, se aceraba cada vez más al escenario sin cortar su conexión conmigo, me sentía perdido en su mirada.

**Beautiful girl, can you see me falling?  
>All I wanna is you<br>Make me some beautiful work,  
>That my heart is calling, so cut up in you<br>I wish I could care you away  
>And I don't even know your name!<br>I'll never let go,  
>Do you even know you're a beautiful girl?<br>Yeah, yeah, you know  
>Do you even know you're a beautiful girl?<strong>

Cantaba, ahora, mas enérgico que antes, dejando fluir toda mi destreza vocal y mi habilidad al tocar la guitarra. Se detuvo un momento en la mitad del pasillo, ladeando su rostro en dirección a sus amigos, más bien donde se encontraba Puck. Aun así, no me detuve en ningún segundo, debía dar lo mejor de mí y que supiera que estoy dispuesto a todo por ella.

Finalizada la canción, todos se levantan de sus lugares aplaudiendo y silbando algunos. Aun sujetaba mi guitarra sobre mis hombros y les sonreía a todos agradecidos por sus ovaciones.

- Bueno no tengo nada que decir – dijo entre risas Mr. Shue – bienvenido a New Directions – todos los chicos aplaudieron otra vez, mientras subían al escenario para felicitarme.

Salí del auditorio acompañado de mis nuevos amigos, pero aun había algo que quería hacer. Así que me disculpe con los demás, diciéndoles que hablaría algunas cosas con el profesor Shue, ninguno me pregunto el porqué solo asintieron y se despidieron.

Cuando volví a entrar pude oír algo de la plática que tenía Quinn con nuestro profesor. Se me ilumino el rostro al enterarme que volvería a integrar las tropas. Salí lo más rápido que pude con una sonrisa boba, tal vez no hable con ella, pero sin duda alguna ya tendría más tiempo en las practicas del coro.

Llegue al estacionamiento y aun aguardaba sobre su auto Kurt, quien me hizo unas señas para que fuera hasta el. Nuevamente me llevo hasta mi casa.

En el camino se la paso hablando acerca de algunas actividades que hacían como grupo y la verdad es que me encontraba emocionado.

- Por cierto – dijo el al detenerse frente a un semáforo – que gran canción ¿de verdad la compusiste tu? –me miro algún incrédulo – es que me pareció demasiado tierna – sonríe.

- Bueno yo – me rasque la cabeza poniéndome algo colorado – hace tiempo que llevaba trabajando en ella y jamás la había cantado antes hasta esta mañana cuando la practicaba – el auto tomo rumbo otra vez – que bueno que te pareció buena –de pronto cruzamos las miradas y no sé porque, pero me sentí extraño. El corazón se me acelero aun más que cuando llego Quinn.

Una vez que se detuvo el auto frente mi casa, nos despedimos estrechando nuestras manos, dejándome completamente rojo. Me baje como pude y camine lo más rápido que podía para darme una ducha helada. ¿Acaso no solo me sentía atraído por Quinn? ¿Será que tal vez Kurt me importa más que solo un amigo? Recordé la presentación y su rostro meciéndose lento mientras cantaba y de inmediato recordé lo que pensé en ese momento se veía tan…hermoso. Sin duda alguna, estaba metido en un embrollo, uno tan grande que debía, pronto, buscarle una solución, sino alguien saldría herido.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno eso por ahora, espero pronto actualizar...^^...salu2! y se me cuidan :D<em>


End file.
